Felidae Wiki
'Welcome to the Felidae Wiki' This wiki is about Felidae: a saga of books and an animated movie. It's a thriller (with science-fiction elements) story focused on the adventures of Francis, a smart cat, that with logic, intuition, claws and sometimes a bit of luck, solves cases of mysterious murders! Forget the Disney movie with cute cats having fun adventures or the heroic deeds of the Warriors cats in Erin Hunter's saga. Felidae is the product of the brilliant mind of the German author Akif Pirinçci. The adult and dark contents of the books have limited the spreading of the books as well as the movie. (Hellish nightmares, gore and sexual scenes with cats that look like they could have stepped out of the Aristocats? Forget it. Better not watch it with little kids around!) This Wiki will help fans discover more about Francis and the Felidae saga as a whole! Any help you can offer is welcomed! Adding photos, correcting sentences, adding lines or articles will help grow this Felidae Wiki! !! ATTENTION !! MANY ARTICLES MAY INCLUDE MAJOR SPOILERS! (there are warnings inside the text of such articles that states " (SPOILER):" ) WARNING FROM ADMIN: due heavy edits and issues made by TROLL (often using different IP, or logged with username as Lesasu, Marselena, 94Asakura or WolfSpirit97), for some time it will be unable for ALL to edit ALL the pages. I'm REALLY sorry for this, also considering that my English is not good, but it was necessary to not allow the ongoing activity that was making damages and ruining multiple pages. If you're seriously interested in making help and grammar corrections, we will talk and try for it. I'm SORRY again for this sad issue, but you've just to thanks some little girl (or boy?) that has nothing better than ruin someone life. 'Books and Movies' Movies: Felidae (1994) Felidae CGI (provisional fan-name) ''(to be announced. Cited as a future project by Pirincci in 2011.) '''Comics:' Felidae (comic) Books: ' #Felidae (1989) #Francis (1992) #Cave Canem (1999) #Das Duel (2002) #Salve Roma! (2005) #Schandtat (2007) #Felipolis (2010) #Göttergleich (2012) #? (''no news for the next book until now) '''Other Books: Cat Sense (1994) 'Characters of Felidae: ' List of recurrent characters : Francis Bluebeard Junior Sancta Metatron ' '''List of other characters by book: ' #'''Felidae: Felicity Kong Hermann&Hermann Nhozemphtekh Jesaja Pepeline Claudandus Joker Chrochoch Tragiyahn Sascha Deep Purple Atlas Tomtom Solitaire Pascha Chanel Unknown Felidae female(movie-only) #'Francis: 'Saffron Niger Hugo Mandrake ' 'Ambrosius Aurelie Eight Zak #'Cave Canem:' Hector Roxy Moses Sissi Hinz&Kunz Andromeda Junior's mother(mentioned) #'Das Duell: 'Adrian Fabulous Max(hybrid) black_she_cats (unnamed) #'Salve Roma:' Antonio Samantha Miracolo #'Schandtat':Eloi Morlock Madam #'Felipolis:' Domino Herlz Josef Clint Smith&Wesson Sumra von Wechselberg #'Gottergleicht: 'Pi Sigmund Max Sybilla Kurt List of human characters: ' Gustav Löbel Julius Preterius August Horch Amöbius Mars Lars Büttel Marc Forster 'Groups and Organizations of Felidae: Church of Claudandus Felidae Breed Sewer's cats Wild she-cats Council Underground cats Felipolis Proletarian Union Brotherhood of Black Chronos's cats List of human organizations: ' Cave Canem CIA Kantsky group Animal Army German Army 'Latest activity de: Category:Browse